The Last Of The Time Ladies
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Jenny, The Doctor's daughter, crashes into a strange planet and meets her first potential companion.
1. Who I Am

**A/N: **This is my first _Doctor Who_ fic and I've only just gotten into the show in the last couple years (David Tennant is positively brilliant as far as I'm concerned), so I do apologize if my continuity is off. (If it is, gently correct me, but please don't be mean about it. I did try to research it before I wrote this, to make it as accurate as possible.) This story came to me the other day and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, so I do hope you all enjoy it!

_**The Last Of The Time Ladies**_

**Who I Am**

"Blast!" The word slithered out among the smoke and displaced dirt. From the settling dust of the collision, a form rose, flicking her dismayed dirty – literally, with dust and dirt – blonde ponytail from side to side behind her head. "I've done it again," she rattled off as she hopped over the side of her crashed shuttle.

Jenny had no idea where she was. A strange pink energy pulse had hit her shuttle head on and the next thing she knew, she was crashing into the dirt on an unknown planet. One thing she could tell from looking up at the sky was that it was blue, like a robin's egg that she had seen in a book a few months back.

She covered her eyes to shield them from the sun that was glaring down on her. In the distance, she saw what appeared to be a small wooden shack or perhaps an old cabin. Hoping for assistance, she began to jog towards it. With her genetically engineered stamina, it took her only one minute and forty-five point two seconds, what would have taken anyone else three and a half minutes to jog to.

As she neared the building, it did indeed turn out to appear as a miniature cabin on the outside, with large glass windows which she could see people sitting behind at booths. A wooden sign on the door had the words _Woodette's_ painted across it. With a tug, she pulled the door open and walked inside. Her senses were immediately swarmed with the enticing smells of lavishly buttered hotcakes, sunny side eggs, crispy, grease spitting bacon, and hot, chubby sausage links. "Oh!" she delighted. "A diner!"

"Miss," a young woman greeted her. She was short, with a cherub face, dimples when she spoke, and shoulder length bunchy hair the color of fresh butter. She motioned her hand, beckoning for Jenny to follow her to an empty booth at the end of the diner. "I apologize, we're a little short handed this morning." As Jenny slid into the red leather covered booth, the woman slid her a laminated menu. "A server will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Jenny grinned. She had the menu opened even before the butter haired woman had left the table. Her stomach was growling so persistently it sounded almost like a Dalek. She rubbed it as she scoured the painfully delicious-looking pictures beside the descriptions of the food. When her eyes ultimately fell unto a stack of blueberry waffles and fresh squeezed orange juice, however, she immediately made her decision. As she reached into her pocket to check her change, she remembered, unfortunately, that she wasn't even sure where she was, and potentially may not have the right currency to pay.

"Have you decided?"

"Well actually," Jenny replied as she lifted her bright eyes to the waitress's, "I…" Her mouth broke into a wide grin. "Oh!" She yelped, dropping her menu and holding out her hand. "My good fortune! You must be able to help me!"

The waitress looked confused as she ran her hand over her short, dark brown hair curled tightly all over her head like many neatly manicured Christmas bows. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "but help you with what?"

"Well you know," Jenny insisted, hopping to her feet. "You're a Time Lady, after all."

The pencil clutched between the waitress's thumb and index finger slipped and fell to the floor. She stepped back from Jenny. "I…" her eyes scanned the diner, looking for anyone who might have overheard the conversation. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" She backed up further, determined to get away from the blonde. "I have to go-"

"No, you don't understand," Jenny chimed, "I'm also a Time Lady! Don't you recognize me?"

The waitress blanched. In a reflex rivaling that of lightning, she grabbed Jenny's hand and hauled her passed the booths, tables, and counter down to the ladies' restroom where she pulled Jenny in and locked the door. The scent of apple cinnamon air freshener hung heavy in the air and the whirring sound of the fan overhead was distracting as she spoke, but the waitress tried to focus her thoughts on the young woman in front of her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Jenny!"

The waitress stomped her foot. "Jenny _Who_?!"

"Just Jenny," she replied, the fresh excitement never once dissipating from her words as she held out her hand. "And you are, fellow Time Lady?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What? Time Lady?"

"Yes!"

"But you are." Jenny narrowed her eyes, studying the waitress. "But…" she leaned forward, gently sniffing the waitress before the latter pulled away in disgust. "But you're not completely a Time Lady, are you? You're…you're part human."

The waitress went rigid, grasping one hand to the sink as she guarded herself from Jenny. "Tell me how you know all this."

Jenny batted her eyelashes. "Oh, simple really," she explained happily, "part of my progeneration involved being imbued with militaristic olfactory senses. I'm genetically trained to pick up on human pheromones." She raised her finger to the thoroughly discombobulated waitress. "And you definitely have human pheromones, but I obviously recognize you as a fellow Time Lady, meaning the only conclusion is that you're a part of each." Jenny toyed with her ponytail. "That must be why you didn't recognize me as a fellow Time Lady," she decided. "You're human senses must be throwing off your Time Lady senses."

"You did seem familiar," the waitress replied meekly.

"So," Jenny asked, "Who are you?"

_"Who?"_ the waitress echoed. She smoothed her hands across her apron. "My name's…_Larna_. Larna Campbell."

"Larna Campbell," Jenny repeated. She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "I like it!" She clasped her hands together excitedly. "So if you're part Time Lady," she mused, "do you know other Time Ladies? Or Time Lords?"

Larna leaned against the sink, her face suddenly sullen. "No," she whispered, her voice as frail as ash. "My brothers and sister, they were Dalek war orphans adopted by my parents. My mother couldn't get pregnant-"

"Probably an inter-species problem," Jenny interjected.

"That's what they eventually thought too," Larna agreed. "But by the time my brother David was almost grown, my parents decided to try for a biological child again, so they used in vitro fertilization-"

"Artificial insemination!" Jenny blurted out. "I was also artificially created!"

"You were?"

"Oh yes, progeneration, like I said."

Larna shook her head in wonder. "I thought…all this time I thought I was the last."

"The last what?"

"The last Time Lady. The last of my species altogether, Lady or Lord."

"Oh, absolutely not!" Jenny cried. "You're one of three."

"Three?"

"Me, you, and my dad of course!"

"Who's your Dad?"

"The Doctor."

Larna blanched. "That's impossible!"

"Why?"

"Because…because…" Larna was suddenly standing erect. "You can't mean _The Doctor_, can you?"

"But of course." Jenny wagged her finger. "And oh, how I bet my dad would _love_ to meet you!"

"But The Doctor," Larna said slowly, "that's _my_ _great grandfather_."

Jenny tilted her head to the side. "Really?" she asked, seemingly unfazed by the revelation.

"Yes," she explained in a rush. "My mother, Susan, he left her on twenty-second century Earth to stay with my father."

"What happened to your parents?"

Larna looked down to her food splotched tennis shoes. "My mother and I outlived my father and siblings…and about a hundred years ago, my mother was killed – forced to regenerate over and over until she had no generations left – by an arch-nemesis of The Doctor's…he called himself The Master."

"The Master," Jenny repeated, shaking her head. "I've never heard of him."

"He's another Time Lord," Larna explained, "but he's evil. Or was evil. I thought he was dead…but now I'm not so sure. If there are other Time Ladies and Lords out there, then who is to say he isn't alive too?" Suddenly Larna reached for Jenny's hand. "Jenny, you say you're my great grandfather's daughter-"

"Right," she confirmed, "created from his DNA. He's technically my father and my mother, but it's just easier to call him my father."

Larna shook her head, not completely understanding the idea of progeneration, but she didn't care. "Do you know where he is?" she asked, her green eyes pleading. "Your father? My great grandfather?"

"Great grandfather, 'eh? That makes you my, what? Great niece, huh?"

"Jenny!" Larna begged. _"Do you know where he is?"_

Jenny scratched her chin. "No," she said, her voice finally showing a hint of sadness, uncharacteristic of the blonde that Larna had known so far. "I've been looking for him ever since my almost-death."

"Almost-death?"

"I was shot," Jenny explained. "But since I was within the first fifteen hours of my 'birth' – creation, really, I was generated fully grown – I was still giving off massive amounts of generative cellular energy, which eventually repaired the hole in my heart and allowed me to wake up…but by then Father and Donna – that's my dad's companion, Donna Noble, she was a bit like my mother, kind of – they had left Messaline."

"Messaline?"

"My home planet. A sixty-first century planet."

"Sixty-first century!" Larna gaped.

"Yes." Jenny paused, confused. "What year is this?"

"Three-thousand-twenty-five," Larna explained. "The thirty-first century!"

"Oh," Jenny nodded, swinging her dirty ponytail over her shoulder. "That's a big jump. I wonder if that was the big flash I saw, a time rift maybe, before my shuttle crashed?"

"Your shuttle?"

"Yes, it's crashed just outside a ways." She twirled her ponytail between her fingers. "Would you like to come have a look-see? Maybe you could help me fix 'er up? What do you say, Great Niece?"

Larna shoved her hands into her pockets. "When I was a child, my mother used to tell me stories about all the adventures she'd went on with The Doctor in this great blue box he called the TARDIS. She used to tell me that the day he left her, he promised to be back…that one day I might actually meet the man she so admired." She pursed her lips. "This 'shuttle' that you speak of, is it like the TARDIS?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Jenny admitted. "But does that mean you're interested?" She flashed a winning grin. "I almost became a companion of my father's, before I got shot. Perhaps you, Larna, would like to become my companion? We could look for The Doctor together? In between saving planets, rescuing civilizations, defeating creatures…and of course running! Lots and lots of running!"

Larna looked down at her yellow, red, and brown stained grimy white shoes. "Running?" she squeaked. "I'm afraid I don't have the appropriate footwear for that."

Jenny smirked. "Oh, don't worry about that, Great Niece. I splashed out a few planets back on a whole crate of Converses." She lifted her left foot to show off her multi-colored pink military camouflage Converse. "Dad wears 'em too, said they're the best for all that running. What size do you wear? I'm sure we could find you something back in the shuttle, your foot doesn't look too much bigger than mine."

Larna scratched her head. "Maybe I could have a look-see," she agreed.

With an excited shriek, Jenny took Larna's hand and tugged her out of the cinnamon apple scented bathroom and drug her through Woodette's, right out the door. She burst into a dead run, with Larna trying in vain to keep up behind her.

"Je-nny!" Larna wheezed, a sweat breaking out along her face, under her arms, and behind her knees. "S-s-stop!"

Jenny slowed down with an empathetic flush in her cheeks. "Sorry, Great Niece," she apologized. "I forgot, not everyone has my stamina. Usually I'm not running with others." She waited patiently as Larna caught her breath. "Plus, you're half human at that…"

Larna pressed her hands to her knees, hunched over coughing as she caught her breath. "I didn't say I _couldn't_ run," she rasped, "I just can't run like _you_." She stood up, inhaling deeply. "I was a track star in high school," she revealed, her eyes shining. "Never encountered someone who could take my breath away though."

"It must be a family trait then," Jenny grinned, looking down at Larna's now dusty and food stained sneakers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Jenny took off, but slowed her pace in order to keep in time with Larna. She pointed into the distance, at the heap of smoldering wreckage that was her Messaline shuttle. "See it?" she asked.

Larna's hearts thudded beneath her chest as she neared the wreckage. This was only the third space shuttle she'd seen in her long life. All the stories her mother had told her of the TARDIS were a whirlpool in her mind. Only in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she'd meet The Doctor. And never once had she ever dreamed that she would find more of her mother's family, let alone in the tiny Earthly log cabin diner that she had resigned her fate to. "It's…it's _amazing_." She breathed, as they finally came to a breathless halt in front of the shuttle.

"If you think _that's_ amazing," Jenny laughed, "then you should see what else the whole wide universe has to offer!" She burrowed into the shuttle and began to root around, before finally popping out with a crate overflowing with Converses.

"You weren't kidding," Larna gawked, beginning to pick through the shoes.

"Here," Jenny grinned, shoving the crate at the brunette. "Try some of these on, see how they fit."

Larna chewed her lip as Jenny dug back into the shuttle. She picked up a red and white Converse by the shoe string, then dropped it in favor of a navy blue Converse. As many possibilities as there were shoes were running through her mind.

"And these too," Jenny announced, suddenly dropping a bag atop the shoes.

"What's-"

"To the bathroom," Jenny blurted out. She grabbed the box from her great niece and motioned for Larna to follow her as she bolted off, back in the direction of Woodette's.

Larna pressed her hands to her chest, crossing them in the way of a sarcophagus's pharaoh. They were each beating wildly, still excited from the last run from the diner to the shuttle. Taking in another suction of oxygen into her lungs, she dashed off again, not stopping until she reached the door of the diner. Her lungs were burning as she walked in, to find Jenny already waiting by the door. She strode up to Jenny, who handed her the box, and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Jenny waited impatiently, running her hands along her skin tight dark pink top, over her hips, and into the pockets of her form fitting black pants. While it didn't show on the outside, her two hearts were racing a mile a minute. All this time she thought she had been the last Time Lady, and to find another one – one related to her no less – was astounding!

"Well," Larna whispered, peeking her head out of the bathroom door, "what do you think?" She opened the door all the way, revealing herself no longer in her waitress uniform, but instead a skin tight white shirt, sleek feminine camo pants, and a pair of dark green Converses.

"I think we have a lot in common," Jenny grinned. "So does this mean you accept?" she persisted. "You'll go with me?"

The perky charm that Jenny emitted was quickly growing on Larna. Not to mention, after spending a hundred years as an orphan, she felt that she deserved family again at this point. "I'm done serving everyone but myself," she replied as she turned towards the sink, where her waitress uniform was lying in a heap atop Jenny's shoe crate. She promptly wadded up the uniform and stuffed it into the trash. "Ever since I was a child I've wanted to go on the same types of adventures my mum used to fill my dreams with. And now you're here, my great grandfather's daughter. If that's not a sign, I don't know what is."

"_Brilliant!"_ Jenny cried, suddenly embracing Larna. She was bouncing up and down like a child. "Now we just have to figure out a way to fix the shuttle."

Larna smirked. "Oh," she grinned, "I think I might be able to help you with that." Her emerald eyes were twinkling like all the billions of stars Jenny had seen from her shuttle during her travels. "It's abandon now, but my brother, Ian, was a mechanic during his time. If we took it there, maybe together, we could figure out a way to get it running again?" She picked up the box of Converses and stepped out of the restroom.

Jenny bobbed her head from side to side, causing her ponytail to flick like an excited horse's tail. Since she'd gone in search of her dad, her adventures had only brought her joy, but meeting Larna was by far the most joyous. The future seemed to hold so much more promise than it ever had before and she couldn't wait to run right into it. She wrapped her arm around Larna's shoulder. "Let's go!"


	2. Family Jewels

**A/N:** Special thanks to both **pachysam** and **Death Rator 22** for your reviews on the first chapter. I had only intended this to be a one-shot, but **pachysam**'s comments did inspire a second chapter, so I think I'll keep this story open for updates if they happen to come (but there won't be regular updates or even a linear story here). Also, to **Death Rator**, I'm sorry, I tried to explain Larna's parentage in the first chapter, but I guess it may not have been clear. She's the daughter of Susan Campbell (nee Foreman), The Doctor's granddaughter (she was the First Doctor's first companion in seasons one and two [I think] of the classic series) and Susan's husband, a human freedom fighter named David Campbell. The Doctor left Susan on 22nd Century Earth in the real series so that she could stay with David instead of having the burden of taking care of him, but Susan couldn't get pregnant with David, so they adopted three Dalek war orphans named Ian, Barbara, and David Jr. Where my story veers off from DW canon is that when David Jr. was all grown up, Susan and David Sr. tried to have a biological child of their own, using in vitro fertilization/artificial insemination, which is how Larna came to be. Since Susan was a Time Lady and Larna half Time Lady, they both outlived David, Ian, Barbara, and David Jr. Then at some point, The Master found them and killed Susan by forced regenerations, but Larna escaped.

_**The Last Of The Time Ladies**_

**Family Jewels**

"Jenny," Larna called as she poked her head out of the bathroom. Her hair was pulled up into a white motel terry cloth towel atop her head and she had a matching towel wrapped around her lower body, like a strapless mini dress. "Jenny?" She couldn't see her great aunt, but she could hear a scraping noise coming from the other side of the blonde's bed, so she tiptoed out of the bathroom and scuttled across the floor to find Jenny hunched over on the ground, busy with something in her lap. "Hey!" she called loudly, finally capturing the blonde's attention. "Have you seen my hair pin-"

Jenny turned, revealing a three and a half inch golden rod with intricately hand painted red Japanese flowers on it. At the tip of the rod was an ornately carved crystalline dragon. "What?" she muttered, oblivious to Larna's question as well as the latter's growing alarm as Larna's green eyes locked onto the hair pin.

"Bloody hell!" Larna screeched, yanking the hair pin from Jenny's nimble fingers. "This is an antique!" she wailed, yanking feverishly at the crystal dragon decorating the top. "Look what you've done to it!"

"I've improved it!" Jenny said, jumping to her feet and struggling with Larna to keep the latter from yanking off the dragon.

"Improved it!" Larna repeated, her eyes so hot that Jenny thought she might actually shoot fire from them. "It was already perfect!" she hollered. "My sis sent this all the way from Uni for my fifth birthday! You can't just go around taking family relics and 'improving' them!"

"Look!" Jenny said, forcefully pulling the hair pin away from Larna. She held up the pin to the window, which created a rainbow prism on the white wall as the sunlight hit the dragon. "I made it better," she said again, her voice fat with delight at her achievement.

"It didn't need a dragon to be better!" Larna hissed, almost on the verge of tears.

"It's not just a dragon," Jenny replied, still grinning as she twirled the hair pin in her hands, causing the rainbow on the wall to spin too. "It's a _sonic_ dragon!"

"What's a blooming 'sonic dragon'?!"

"Your hair pin was the perfect design," Jenny continued, seemingly ignoring Larna's inquiry. "I picked up this sonic crystal down at the pawn shop this morning. I don't think the guy knew what it was, because he was _really_ underselling. So I brought it home and was working on carving it while you were in the shower-"

"You…" she grabbed the hair pin from Jenny. "You carved that entire thing while I was in the shower?" She narrowed her green eyes, examining the elaborate workmanship.

"It wasn't much trouble," Jenny replied offhandedly. "My fingers were designed to be quick and nimble. It comes in handy for diffusing or putting together bombs…and I have a trained eye and I'm good with a blade-"

"This is ace!" she replied, her anger having transformed into wonder as she examined the dragon: it had a full coat of individually carved scales, beady eyes, miniature claws raised in defense, and a wavy sea serpent-esq body that was coiled protectively around what appeared to be a celestially body. _"Brilliant!"_ she exhaled.

"And then I carved a very thin hole down the center of your hair pin-"

"What?!"

"Don't bite my arm off just yet," Jenny said. "It's only a pinhole wide and it's right down the center, you can't even see it with the dragon on top. Probably couldn't even if he wasn't there. Any'ow," she continued, "I had to make it so I could put the wire down-"

"Wire? What wire?"

"That connects the dragon to the hair pin," Jenny stated in an obvious tone, as if what she was talking about was common knowledge. "It makes the whole thing work."

"Work? What the bugger are you talking about?"

"Don't you see?" Jenny asked impatiently, motioning her hand to the hair pin. "I've made you a sonic hair pin!"

"A sonic hair pin?"

"Like my dad's sonic screwdriver," she explained. "Only this one's better: smaller, more compact, and you can wear it right up in your hair and nobody will even question it. It's perfect!"

"What does it _do_?"

"_Oh!"_ Jenny giggled. "Well, it unlocks things."

"Like a lock pick?"

"But it does it _sonically_." She took the hair pin from her confused great niece and pointed the dragon towards the door. The dragon began to glow a deep red color, the same color as the paintings along the pin itself, and emit a high pitched noise. Suddenly the lock on the motel room door clicked as the lock shifted from locked to unlocked.

"That's all?"

"No," Jenny frowned. She pinched the towel on Larna's head and pulled it off before pointing the sonic hair pin at the brunette's head.

Larna instantly covered her head. "Don't point that thing at me!"

"Don't fret," Jenny cajoled. "It doesn't hurt or maim, but it does do this." As the sonic hair pin began to glow and become noisy again, Larna's hair began to pull back from her head and rearrange itself as if on its own volition, forming into a short, straight bob.

Larna frantically ran her hands along her hair, then bolted to the bathroom, where she stared in awe at her new do in the mirror. "How did you do that?" she gasped. "I've never been able to straighten my curls!"

"Sonic waves," Jenny replied simply.

"Nice one," Larna gaped. She slipped back out into the room. "Can I try it on you?" she asked.

"If you'd like," Jenny replied. She handed off the new sonic hair pin to Larna and casually pulled the elastic band out of her hair, allowing her ponytail to flutter down long and flowing across her back. "Just point and think," she instructed.

Larna pointed the dragon towards her great aunt. As the dragon began to emit its high pitched growls and burn a deep ember red, Jenny's long blonde hair began to drift up and resituate themselves on her head. Two strands curled and fell softly around her face, giving it a gentle frame, and then the rest of her hair piled softly into a spiral bun on the back of her head. At that point, Larna moved towards Jenny and stood behind her. The sonic hair pin stopped glowing as she slid it into Jenny's new updo and stepped back, pleased with her work. She took Jenny's hand and lead her into the bathroom, where she picked up a compact. "Turn around," she instructed, then handed the compact to her great aunt. "Now hold this up to your face and then tilt it a wee bit, until you can see the back of your head."

Jenny tilted the mirror, adjusting it until she could see Larna's work. "That pretty posh," she nodded, impressed.

"I know," Larna agreed. "I should be a stylist."

"Maybe you should." Jenny closed the compact and slid it onto the counter. "So does this mean you're no longer brassed off at me?"

"Maybe," Larna said slowly. She raised a threatening index finger. "But just for the record, nest time you want to 'improve' something of mine, _ask me first!_"

Jenny cracked a smile. "I suppose I can do that," she winked.

Larna giggled and nudged Jenny with her arm. "Say, in between saving civilizations and running and fighting big uglies, do you think a couple of Time Ladies also have time to go out and meet a couple of blokes?"

"Oh," Jenny grinned, flashing her most flirtatious smile. "I'd say we have more than enough time to meet blokes!"

"Hmm," Larna whispered, pressing her finger to her chin in thought. "That sonic hair pin doesn't work on blokes too, does it?"

Jenny laughed mischievously. "Only one way to find out!"


End file.
